


Longing in your bones

by s-kiz (pigalle)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Bang Chan-centric, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Idk what to tag this with, POV Bang Chan, POV Second Person, i'm not sure what's the right one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz
Summary: There’s an ache in your fingertips, a tingling longing for contact. You want to reach out, grasp hold of something, someone, but you’re busy. They are busy.Or, just a little fic of Chan wanting some contact





	Longing in your bones

**Author's Note:**

> This originally came from "write a drabble where your otp is aware of each other but don’t or can’t interact for a reason of your choice" but went way off, and like, can I really say that's what I've written??

There’s an ache in your fingertips, a tingling longing for contact. You want to reach out, grasp hold of something, someone, but you’re busy. They are busy.

You’re sat in a chair in front of a mirror, getting your makeup gently applied. They’re going for a softer look for this stage, none of the harsh lines and tight clothing you sometimes have to wear.

You like it, but it seems to enhance the longing in your bones.

It’s not that you aren’t touchy at times, but you’re their leader, and you can’t play around right now. Not backstage of a show, with cameras in every corner. Some of the members have one, like Minho right now, so you can’t even really reach out to him. And Woojin is taking a quick nap nestled in the corner.

Of course, you could go to one of the younger members, but you don’t like to burden them too much. And they are usually entertaining each other in one way or another, leaving no room for you anyway. You don’t mind, though, really. You’re so relieved that they have each other, that they feel relaxed. That they can joke around backstage, not worrying about the upcoming performance. You have come a long while together, the nine of you.

They finish your makeup so you move to stand in the middle of the room. You don’t know where to go, could possibly join Woojin’s napping.

You huff out a groan when someone plasters themselves to your back. There’s a camera waving dangerously close to your face, so it’s probably Minho.

“Hi.” Your voice is soft, can’t help but to let out no more than a low hum.

You feel his body heat press into your skin, sating the humming in your bones. You wish there wasn’t a camera there, so you could turn around in his hold. Maybe let yourself be dwarfed by his embrace.

A hug sounds really good right now.

Before you can do anything stupid — like following the urge — Minho is pushing off, bounding over to Jisung.

You huff a sigh and decided to search for Woojin. A nap could work, too.

You find him in a corner of the room, curled up under his heavy jacket. His head is lulled to the side, seemingly not disturbed at all by the noise coming from the kids.

You sit down next to him, careful not to wake him. You’ve been practising a lot lately, exhausting yourselves. He deserves a break.

_ So do you _ , your brain tells you, and you find yourself able to listen. Your eyelids droop without your permission, but there is still some time left before the performance, so you allow yourself to slump against Woojin.

He’s warm, too, his shoulder a perfect pillow.

Your fingers don’t buzz, and you can barely feel the tingling in your bones anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:  
> [tumblr](https://s-kiz.tumblr.com/)  
> [amino](https://aminoapps.com/c/straykids/page/user/s-kiz/ng7z_rxsofVn712kdDeagPXrQNr55Ld4V0se)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/s_k1z) (that i barely use)


End file.
